Miniature loudspeakers (also referred to herein as speakers) are used in electronic greeting cards and other novelty devices to turn electronic signals into sound. These devices typically use a small electronic circuit that is contained and concealed between layers the greeting card. The electric circuit will usually comprise a silicon chip, a battery, a switch and a speaker. The switch typically activates the circuit when the greeting card is opened. The battery powers the circuit and the speaker produces sound by using an electromagnet to generate vibrations in the air with a small diaphragm. Discrete music data, stored in the memory portion of the chip, is converted into voltage signals that are changing up and down quickly which, when fed through the speaker, cause the diaphragm to vibrate, generating sound. The components of the miniature speaker are typically contained within a small round plastic housing with openings thereon. Additionally, the electromagnet is contained within a circular open encasement that sits above and in the center of the substantially planar surface of the housing. Since greeting cards are often sent through the mail and otherwise delivered in envelopes, it is important that the thickness of the speaker is minimized so that the greeting cards may fit through appropriate mail slots and the strength of the speaker housing is maximized to avoid destruction of the greeting card sound module during mail delivery.